The present invention relates generally to exhaust nozzle structures for gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a thrust vectoring and reversing nozzle structure incorporating a single flap.
Use of thrust reversal devices in the nozzle discharge region of a gas turbine engine exhaust is well known. Thrust reversal may be used to selectively divert normally axially flowing, rearwardly directed exhaust gases from the engine in order to provide enhanced thrust vectoring, braking, in-flight maneuverability and lift for the aircraft and short take-off and landing capability. Conventional thrust reversal or vectoring structures normally take the form of a plurality of flaps pivotally mounted at the exhaust. A cascade of individually pivotable vanes adjacent the exhaust nozzle in the sidewalls defining the exhaust duct of the engine may be provided for cooperative action with the pivotable flaps and through which gaseous exhaust flow is diverted from the engine housing.
The invention provides a thrust reversal and vectoring nozzle structure utilizing a single rotatable flap across the discharge region of the nozzle. The flap may be selectively rotated to intermediate positions in order to controllably direct the exhaust stream in a vectoring function, or to a closed position to direct the exhaust flow through a cooperating cascade in a braking function.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved exhaust nozzle structure for a gas turbine engine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a thrust vectoring and reversing nozzle for a gas turbine engine.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a thrust vectoring and reversing nozzle structure which may be retrofitted into an existing gas turbine engine.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.